comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Garfield Logan (Earth-2331)
A member of the Watchmen know as the "green-skinned one", Garfield Logan or the Beast 'is a Inhuman that has the power to transform into any creature of any size, but the most important, he is the son of Gamora. Biography 'Early Life As a young child, Garfield was discovered to be an Inhuman in Central America, and was set to be sacrificed by locals. He, however, was saved by Margaret Vale, an Inhuman herself who took care of young ones of their species. Vale later died in a boating accident, which, to this day, Garfield believes he could have prevented somehow. 'Neverding Run' After being saved from two kidnappers that beat him and forced him to use his powers to help them in their crimes, Garfield was left under the care of a court-appointed guardian, the despicable Mellard Galtry, who calls Gar "Beast". As young Gar enters his teens, Galtry realizes that his embezzlement from the estate would be exposed when the lad reaches maturity and takes control of his inheritance, so he plots to kill the youngster. Garfield, unfortunately, would find the rage echoing onto him, as he killed Galtry for his constant abuse. Orphaned yet again, Logan would be sent to an orphanage in New York, where his appearance would cause the bullying of many of his "friends". Knowing Logan was not "normal", the orphanage's owner trapped him in an private cell, where he remained for many years growing up, without seeing the outside world. Powers and Abilities Powers * Unique Physiology: As a Inhuman, Gar Logan suffered from the effect of Terrigenesis after his biological mother Zoe Wilde activated a Diviner. ** Terrestrial Metamorph: Beast Boy has the ability to morph into any animal he knows of. He can change into extinct animals as well. When he changes, it only takes a couple of seconds. It does not matter how big or small. It does not put strain on him to do this. He can stay in an animal's form indefinitely. He has changed into multiple animals such as a swarm of fireflies and a group of barnacles. The only problem is no matter what form he takes the animal's skin and hair color will always be green. Beast Boy can also change into a hybrid, which has all the animals' powers rolled into one. He cannot control this so he does not turn into a hybrid unless absolutely needed. He has demonstrated the ability to transform into animals many times larger than their actual forms: among others, he has been seen transforming into a human-sized tarantula and a giant snake. He has also been seen transforming into mythical animals such as a phoenix and a dragon. Whether this is a progression of his abilities or a new power altogether is unknown. ** Animal Mimicry: Beast Boy has the power to mimic the abilities of any animal he knows of while he is in their form. The ability gives him intuitive understanding of the animals and what abilities they have that may be useful in the situation. ** Animal Empathy Abilities * Martial Arts * Acting: Like Margaret Vale, his foster mother, was an actress he received some acting skills. He is a good enough actor to star in several TV series. Category:Earth-2331 Category:Characters of Earth-2331 Category:Males of Earth-2331 Category:Heroes of Earth-2331 Category:Watchmen (Earth-2331) Category:Fox Institute (Earth-2331) Category:Inhumans (Earth-2331) Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Green Skin Category:Green Eyes Category:Males Category:Dating Characters Category:Dating Characters of Earth-2331 Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Skin Morphing Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Alternate Form